The Saltwater Room: A SasuNaru Songfic
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: Sasuke finally decided to let Naruto take him back the the Hidden Leaf Village. What might happen when they stop in a small village on the coast of Rice Field Country? Fluff & OOC-ness.


**This songfic is loosely based off of The Saltwater Room by Owl City. Amazing song! And I should probably have updated one of my other stories instead of doing this, but I felt the need to write my first SasuNaru fic, so here it is. Dedicated to my friend Natalie, a hopeless romantic like myself. **

**Warning: Fluff, shonen ai (boyxboy), & rated for very mild language. **_Italics=thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. **

Sasuke awoke to the realization that he was alone again. Naruto wasn't anywhere in the room anymore. _Maybe he just left? _No, Naruto wouldn't just leave him after he had finally managed to get him to come home. _Home, _Sasuke thought wonderingly. Thanks to Naruto, he finally had somewhere that he could think of as home. There were probably a lot of people that were against him being allowed to come back to the village, but he wasn't worried- so long as he had Naruto by his side. The blonde boy had spent so long trying to get him back, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered. He had never really been that nice to Naruto. Sure, they were best friends, but Sasuke had tried on more than one occasion to kill him. Yet Naruto spent all the time he possibly could trying to get through to him. To let him know that even though he was a complete asshole sometimes, there was at least one person that could forgive him. _And still want me back._ Sasuke sighed and stood up to look through the window. The view from there was beautiful; the beach was quiet and the pink and orange glow of the setting sun was quickly disappearing on the horizon. And then he saw Naruto looking up at the sky, dressed only in a t-shirt and shorts. _He must be freezing, _Sasuke thought, and grabbed his and Naruto's jackets as he walked out to shore as well. He walked up behind Naruto, who didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Naruto?" The blonde jumped a little and turned to meet Sasuke's gaze- obsidian to cerulean. He was shivering a little. Sasuke gently put the bright orange and black jacket around Naruto's shoulders, causing the blonde to blush.

"Thanks, teme." It was quiet for a moment.

"So what were you doing out here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned back to watch the ocean tide.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking."

"About?" Naruto sighed.

"You." He said simply. Sasuke looked at him, surprised. He tried to cover it up the usual way, with an insult, though this one was laced with concern.

"Dobe. You can think inside. You'll freeze you ass off out here." Naruto smiled a little.

"It's not that cold out. And the fresh air helps me think."

"You were shivering when I got out here." Sasuke had to point out.

"Were you worried about me, teme?" Sasuke knew he wasn't talking about the temperature anymore.

"You _are_ my get-out-of-jail-free card. I wouldn't be allowed into Konoha if you weren't there with me. They'd all think I killed you. So, yes. I was a little worried when I woke up and you were gone." Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto started giggling. "What?" Naruto got a hold of himself and answered after a slight pause.

"You're very talkative today, aren't you, teme? I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at one time before." Sasuke smiled a bit. Another first. He never let anyone see him smile. Naruto looked at him strangely for a moment before asking, "When you woke up, what was the first thing that popped into your head?" Sasuke hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to tell the truth. He went for the truth.

"Well… first I wondered if maybe you had abandoned me. But I figured you wouldn't do that since you just got me back. Then—"

"So I was the first thing you thought of?" the blonde interrupted. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, you were." Naruto nodded back, seeming satisfied with his answer.

"Good." Naruto turned back to stare at the ocean again. This gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to study him. He'd always admired him from afar. Naruto's hair was like a halo around his glowing tan features. His blue eyes were always so bright, and everything about the boy screamed SUNSHINE. And then there was Sasuke. He knew that he was considered attractive to most people. His skin was snow white, his eyes and hair a matching ebony. His features were delicate, the polar opposite of his personality.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Naruto staring back at him at first. Then he felt a hand on his face, warm despite the chill that was slowly seeping through him. The two locked eyes for a moment before Naruto leaned in, closing the gap between them, and kissed him. For a moment, everything else was gone. In Sasuke's mind they were no longer on the beach out in the cold. No, to Sasuke they were in a warm sunny place, the place him and Naruto were meant to share.

_Home._

The two parted reluctantly as they became short on oxygen. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a strong embrace and didn't appear as if he was going to let him go anytime soon. Not that Naruto minded. He buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"I missed you. Every second you were away from me I missed you." Sasuke gently kissed his hair.

"I know. But we're together now. I won't leave you." Naruto pulled away enough to get a clear view of Sasuke's face.

"Promise?" Sasuke graced him with a genuine smile.

"I promise. And Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I love you." His gorgeous blue eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's words. And his answering smile was blinding. He kissed Sasuke again, their lips moving softly against each other.

"I love you, too." He whispered when they broke apart. He was still smiling when he turned back to the water, leaning against Sasuke's chest. They were going home. And they had all the rest of their days to spend together.

_Time together is just never quite enough. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? What will it take to make or break this hint of love? So, tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time._

**So…how'd I do? Please review; tell me if I did well or not. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
